Heartbreak Mansion
by UnderRoyality
Summary: Dipper finally working up the guts to ask out Wendy. He takes her to an old mansion called "Lovers Mansion". Everything goes well until Dipper and Wendy get separate from each other, and both meet two men named Heart attack Jack and Sorrow Tyrone, until they find out both men are ghosts, and died by a broken heart. Now Dipper and Wendy must find away to defeat the ghosts, and stay
1. Chapter 1

**Chapther 1: Suprise**

It was another sunny morning in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, and the pines twins Mabel and Dipper pines were staying at their great uncle Stan (or Grunkel Stan for short.) For the whole Summer. Where their Grunkel Stan had made his home into a tourist trap know as "The Mystery Shack." Mabel was getting ready for her day when she saw her brother's bed, and thought she should wake him up. "Good morning bro-bro!" Said Mabel as she jumped on her brother's bed. But when she was on his bed she saw he wasn't there. Confused, Mabel searched the room for her lost brother. "Hey Dipper, where are you at dude!" Yelled Mabel who was beginning to get a bit worried. A few seconds later she saw the bed room door open, and it was Dipper was walking into the room all dressed for the day.

"Hey bro-bro, you were up before me, what's the occasion?"

"Sorry Sis, but you need get up pretty early in the morning to get me up."

Dipper only smirked at his Sister's confusion, causing Mabel to get suspicion. "Well, it's just you're never up before me, so I think something else is going on in that mind of yours Dipper." Said Mabel trying to get her brother to spill the beans. Dipper started to sweat knowing that he had no choice but to tell her at this point.

"Okay, you got me, I'm up early because I've been thinking long and hard about this but, today is the day I'm going to tell Wendy how I feel!"

Dipper loved every thing about the beautiful redhead. Her laugh, her smile, her beautiful emerald green eyes, just about every thing about her, and the day he met her he fell head over heals in love with her. But there was a problem, she was a few years older then him so he thought a girl like her would never go for a boy like him. Mostly because he was a geek, and a nerd, and a quite short boy for his age. The 13 year old knew in his heart that just because she was older doesn't mean he couldn't hope if it.

"AHHHH! Dipper are you really going to do it?!" Mabel asked bearly holding her excitement. She always thought Wendy and her brother would make a cute couple, but every time Dipper tried to ask out the beautiful redhead he always chicken out leaving Wendy, and Mabel with confused looks on their faces.

"Yep, I'm going to do it, I have everything figure out. I'm going to take her some where really nice, and tell her how a feel."

"Oooo, where you taking her huh?"

"Sorry Sis, but we both know that you can't keep your mouth shut about this stuff."

Defeated Mabel gave a small nod as her brother made his way to the bedroom door. He walked down the hallway, and down the old wooden steps of the shack. Making his way to the gift shop part of the shack where his main squeeze Wendy Corduroy worked. But to his surprise the girl wasn't there yet. The boy gave a confused look as his sister made her way twords him.

"Um bro, Wendy's shift doesn't start for another 30 minutes."

"Okay, so we have 30 minutes to kill, what do you want to do now?"

"Tag, you're it!"

"Tag you're it!

"Tag you're it!"

The two twins played Tag for what seemed like only a few minutes, and before they knew it Wendy walked in for her shift. Wendy looked a little confused by the twins tagging each other with out running away from each other. But the redhead didn't care as long as the kids were having fun.

"Hey guys, what's happening with you two?"

Dipper and Mabel stopped playing, and looked at the cashier. Wendy gave a small smile twords the twins making Dipper blush slightly.

"Oh uhh, hey Wendy."

"Hi Dipper, how's it hanging?"

"Oh uhhhh, nothing much, you?"

Those were the words Dipper was hoping for, he knew right then and there it was his chance to ask out the girl. Dipper took a deep breath and tried to get the words out of his mouth only to choke on his tongue. Mabel slapped him in the back to help him get the words out, awhile Wendy was just standing there one eye brow raised in confusion. Finally Dipper found his voice, and tried to ask her out.

"So uhhh, if you're not doing anything tonight maybe we could go somewhere, and have some fun?"

Wendy stopped for a second to think about his offer. With her mind made up she opened her mouth to give her answer.

"Yeah, I guess so, it could be fun." Said Wendy giving a small smile twords the boy who was blushing like crazy, but she didn't want to say anything about it so she left it be.

Dipper couldn't believe his ears! Did the girl of his dreams really just say yes to him? Ether way Dipper tried not to make a big deal out of it, and tried to keep his cool.

"Wow uhhh cool, so I'll come get you around 7:30?"

"Sounds good to me, I guess I'll see you then."

"Oh and um, just a heads up you need to dress up for this."

"Dress up huh? Okay thanks for the warning." Wendy gave a smirk as she walked behide the counter for her shift. Awhile Dipper and Mabel made their way in the kitchen where handy man Soos, and the twins Grunkel Stan were. "GRUNKEL STAN, SOOS, YOU'RE NOT GONNA BELIEVE IT!" Screamed Mabel as she jumped up and down on the table.

"Hey, hey kid, what's with all the commotion going on here?" Ask Stan giving a confused look on his face.

"Yeah dudes, what's going on that's so great?" Ask Soos who was just as confused as his boss.

Mabel couldn't take it any longer with out warning she gave an earpiecing scream with excitement and joy.

"DIPPER ASKED WENDY ON A DATE, AND SHE SAID YES AHHHHHHHH!"

Soos, and Stan couldn't believe it. Did Dipper pines known as the book worm, the geek, the nerd, and the detective really just asked out a pretty girl? Stan stood up and walked twords the boy, and patted him on the back.

"Congratulations kid, you finally did it. How the heck were you able to pull it off?" Said Stan who was happy, and confused at the same time.

"Yeah dude, how did you do it?" Asked Soos giving Dipper a big smile.

"I just asked if she wanted to go anywhere tonight, and she said yes so yeah." Dipper explained as the rest of the group was jumping around in a circle cheering, and teasing Dipper with that old kissing in a tree song.

"Dipper, and Wendy sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G! First comes love, then comes marriage. Here comes Dipper, and a baby carriage!" 1

"Yeah yeah, laugh all you want, but I'm going to make sure nothing ruins anything tonight." Dipper said still astounded about his best friend saying yes to him. Dipper blushed at the thought of what he was planning for his dream girl. He was thinking candles, music, good food, and just a plan good time for Wendy and himself. It was about 7:00 o'clock when he was getting ready for his date with Wendy. He was wearing his normal clothes with a bow tie, and was about to leave when he was stopped by his sister. "Woah, woah, woah, you're not going on your date wearing that are you?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Bro, you said it yourself you need to "dress up.""

Defeated by his own words Mabel handed Dipper a blue tux and shoved him into the bathroom. "Mabel, I grew out of this tuxedo along time ago remember?"

"So, okay just changed into the black tux then no biggie." Mabel grabbed the blue tuxedo from Dipper's hands and gave him the black one instead. "Okay, did you shower?" 1

"Yes, Mabel."

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes."

"Did you put on deodorant?"

"Yes! Can I go now?" Dipper was starting to get annoyed by his Sister's content questions, but he knew she was only trying to help. Dipper put on the black tuxedo, and when he walked out of the bathroom his sister couldn't help but look at him from head to toe. "Awwww, bro-bro Wendy is going to love you in that tuxedo!" Mabel looked over at the clock on the wall seeing that was 7:20. "Oh, crap! You need to get a move on!" Mabel said giving her brother the golf cart keys and, pushed her brother out of the room where he met up with Soos who was fixing a lightbulb. "Hey dude fancy get-up, you need a lift to Wendy's?" Asked Soos climbing down from the latter. "No, I got the golf cart thanks anyway Soos!" Yelled Dipper as he rushed out of the shack, and into one of the golf carts. Dipper started the cart and made his way to Wendy's house.

Dipper knocked on the door hoping he wasn't too late for the date. Wendy came a few minutes later with a beautiful white dress with white heals, golden bracelets on her wrists, and her beautiful red hair in a bun, and with golden earrings on, and a white feathered scarf like fabric wrapped around her arms. Dipper couldn't help but gaze upon the beautiful sight placed before him.

"Wow, Wendy you look amazing, just wow!"

"Aww, thanks slick you don't look to bad yourself."

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes, we should."

Before Dipper got in the cart he wrapped a blind fold around Wendy's head so she couldn't see anything. Wendy was a bit confused by this, and tried to take off the blind fold, only to be stopped by Dipper.

"Nuh-uhh, you need this on, it's part of the surprise."

"Okay fine, if I need a blind fold it must be good."

Dipper drives down a dirt road near the edge of the Gravity Falls boarder, and stopped in front of a large beautiful mansion. He lead Wendy out of the golf cart and opened the door for her, leading her inside the mansion. "Okay Wendy, we're here." Said Dipper who was removing Wendy's blind fold so she could get a look of the mansion.

Wendy gasped upon the sight she was looking at. The mansion had a large red carpet on the floor that matched the same color of wall paper that covered all of the mansion's walls. Awhile a lot of old paintings of old men, and women were hanged all around the house evenly separated on each wall. Wendy looked above to the ceiling which had a large orange, and white chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Wendy looked ahead to see that a grand master stair case was also covered in the same red carpet as the floor. Wendy looked to her right to see a piano was standing there. She looked to her left to see a couch, a coffee table, and a chair there.

"Dipper, it's amazing! Where are we?"

"Wendy, welcome to Lovers Mansion!"

Dipper took Wendy's hand and lead her to a dining room. The table was all set up with different kinds of food that Wendy, and himself loved to eat. Dipper gave Wendy a seat, and set a whine glass in front of her. "Would the lady like some cherry cream pit cola?"

Wendy couldn't help but giggle at the boy's gentleman like behavior. She smiled at the boy, and gave him her glass, and watched him poured the soda in her glass, setting down on the table for her. "Why thank you very much sir."

"You're very welcome ma'am."

Dipper and Wendy started to eat all the great food that Dipper made for himself, and his main squeeze. Near the end of dinner Wendy still had one question in her mind and was driving her mad. "Hey Dipper, where did you find this place?" Dipper looked up from his plate and looked at the girl sitting across from him.

"Well, to honest this place was abandoned over a 150 years ago. No one was using it, so I thought it would be nice to bring you here."

The part when he said "abandoned a 150 years ago" made Wendy think of another question of how it looked as if it was being lived in. "So wait, if it was abandoned over a 150 years ago, how does it look so clean?" 1

Dipper stopped eating to think about the question his date just asked. "Well, that's the thing I'm not totally sure, but I thought hey if it's already clean makes less work for me." Both him and Wendy laughed at the last comment. After dinner Dipper lead Wendy to a big ballroom. It had a shining looking floor with a stage, and sound stereo with had all of Dipper's and Wendy's favorite songs in it. Dipper grabbed Wendy's hand and pulled her to middle of the floor as a song played for the two.

"Take my hand, take a breathe."

"Pull me close, and take one step."

"Keep your eyes locked on my."

"And let the music be your guide."

As Dipper and Wendy danced to the song, Dipper felt like it was the right time to tell her how he really felt about her. After another turn he bent the girl down, and gazed upon her emerald green eyes with his soft brown eyes, as the song kept playing for them.

"Won't you promise me?"

"That we'll dancing where we go next."

"It's like catching lightning."

"The chances of finding someone like you."

"It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do."

"And with every step together."

"We just keep on getting there."

"So can I have this dance?"

"Can I have this dance?"

Dipper knew it was his time to tell her his feelings. He stopped dancing with her, and tried to tell her his feelings. "Wendy, there's something I really want to tell you." Before he had the chance Wendy stop him mid- sentence. "Can you hold that thought, I need to use the bathroom. You know if there is one around here?"

Dipper didn't know where the bathroom was. He gave a strug, as Wendy bit her lip thinking of where it could be. "I guess you get to go on an adventure Wendy, heh-heh." Wendy gave a nod, and told him she'll back soon. Dipper nodded back and sat in a chair not too far away as he watch her leave the ball room. 1

After about 10 minutes of looking for the bathroom Wendy finally found it. After she was done she found herself lost in the hallway not remembering which way she came from. "Well crap, now how will I get back to Dipper?"

"Maybe, I could help with that my dear." 1

Wendy looked around trying to find where the voice came from. "Who's there, show yourself!" Wendy yelled getting a little freaked out by the mysteries voice that seemed to come from no where.

"Up here fair lady, I'm up here!" Said the mysteries voice. Wendy didn't know what to think, but doing as she was told she looked up to see a very thin man sitting on top of a fan from the ceiling. The man jumped down in front of the scared girl. "W-who are you?" Asked Wendy who was trying not to seem afraid of the man.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Heart attack Jack my dear." 1

"Well I'm-"

"Wendy Corduroy. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Wendy couldn't believe that this man knew her name. It was spooky. But she tried to stay calm, and ask him how he knew her. "How do you know my name?"

"I know many things my dear. Why I always passed my classes in grade school." 1

"Well if you know who I am, then you know why I'm here right?"

"Ah yes, because you are on a date with the boy Dipper Pines."

"Can you lead me to him, he's probably worried sick about me."

"I could, but you might not like what you see."

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, now follow me."

Wendy did what she was told. She followed the slender blonde haired man wearing dress pants, and a brown vest holding a violin. Wendy wondered to herself how the little man was doing with out her.

Back in the ballroom Dipper waited passionately for his date, but was starting to get worried because she had been gone for over 30 minutes now. Dipper got up thinking she must gotten lost, and went looking for her.

"I hope she's okay, I never did get to tell her that I love her."

"Oh I wouldn't worry my boy."

Dipper was shocked to hear a voice out of no where. He spinned around in all decorations looking for who said that. "Okay, who ever you are, show yourself now!"

"Look behind you dear boy."

Dipper turned around to see a thin, tall, black haired man wearing dress pants, and a black vest, and holding a saxophone in his hands.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?"

"I am Sorrow Tyrone dear child."

"Tyrone? Aw darn it." 1

"Dipper Pines, it's a real treat to meet you in person."

"Wait you know who I am?"

"Every one does in this crazy town."

Dipper wasn't sure what to think, something about this man just rubbed him the wrong way. But he couldn't figure out what it was about him that seemed so strange.

"So I'm guessing you were about to look for your date right?"

"You know about-"

"Wendy Corduroy, yes indeed I do."

"Can you lead me to her?"

"I could but, you might regret me doing so."

"What's that suppost to mean?"

"You will know soon enough, now follow me dear boy."

Dipper followed Tyrone not really sure if he should trust this man, but at this point he knew he had to find Wendy so he had no other choice, but to believe him on his word that he would lead him to her. He wondered to himself if she okay, and if he would find her soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: "I'm not the one."**

Wendy was being lead to an empty hallway with two roles of doors as far as the eye can see. Wendy was confused, why would Jack bring her here? Where was Dipper? Why did Jack tell her "she might not like what she see's?" Looking at all the different ways she could go Wendy turn twords Jack, and gave him a confused look. "Say Jack, why did you bring me here?"

"Because Dipper is behind one of these doors my dear."

"Which one?! There must be at least 30 different ways I could go!"

"Simple, you must listen to the sound of your heart beat, and which ever door matches the beat is where he is."

Wendy wasn't sure if what he was saying was true or just plan nonsense, but at this point she was starting to get worried about her partner in crime being all alone in a very old mansion for so long. She closed her eyes, and put her hand over her chest and felt her heart beat. The rithem of the beat started to ring in her ears, and she put her ear to each door listening for a similar heart beat. After the third try Wendy heard the same heart beat as her own, and reached to open the door. She gripped the door knob turning it so it would open. She looked inside the room, and saw Dipper standing there facing away from her.

"Dipper!" Wendy went to hug him, but was stopped by Heart attack Jack by placing his hand in her shoulder, pulling her back. "What are you-"

"Nun-uh-uhh." Said Jack swaying his index finger side to side. Jack only smiled upon the confused girl trying to brake free from his grasp.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

Demand Wendy still trying to brake free, but Jack's grip only harden the more she struggled. Finally giving in to Jack's grip, she turned twords him to see why he was holding her back.

"Wait for it my dear."

"Wait for what?! What are you talking abo-"

She stopped in mid-sentence as she saw a blonde hair girl about Dipper's hight come by him kissing him on the cheek. Wendy looked at the girl recognizing her as none other then Pacifica North west. Wendy knew that Pacifica had a crush on Dipper, but she wasn't sure why he was with her especially since he was on a date with Wendy!

"Oh, hello honey bear." Said Pacifica kissing Dipper on the cheek once again.

"Oh, hello there pumpkin pie." Said Dipper kissing Pacifica on the lips, and her kissing back.

Wendy couldn't believe her eyes! The boy who asked her out on a date is with another girl! Wendy couldn't stand to look at it any longer, slamming the door shut Wendy turned to Jack who was only smirking at the girls breaking heart. "No, no, no, it can't be true! He wouldn't do that!" Yelled Wendy with tears streaming down her cheeks. Jack grabbed Wendy's wrists so she wouldn't hit him as he explained what just happened.

"Look at the facts dear girl. Do you really think a boy almost half your age would try to ask you out to an old mansion just to spend time with you, or to abandoned you?"

"I left him to go to the bathroom, he didn't abandoned me!"

"Think about it this way, if he really cared for you don't you think he would of come looking for you by now?"

"Well..."

"And wouldn't you hear him screaming your name if he was really worried about you?"

"I dunno...I guess..."

"See my point? He doesn't care about you, I guess that's just love for you. But I guess it's better to have loved, and lost then to never love at all."

Wendy couldn't take the pain anymore. The points that Jack were making; made Wendy's heart slipt in two. The broken girl dropped to her knees crying in the middle of the hallway still trying to convince herself it wasn't true, but the evidence that were shown made it hard not to believe. But it was, Dipper himself willingly kissing Pacifica right in front of her! Wendy couldn't help by weep awhile Jack was just standing there playing his violin.

Meanwhile, Sorrow Tyrone was leading Dipper to the end of a hallway with a big painting of an old man dressed in a soldier uniform. Dipper wasn't sure why he was being lead here, and wondered why he was even following him in the first place. But knowing his sweetheart was still out, and about somewhere in the mansion he had no other choice. "Okay, so now what?" Ask Dipper growing more, and more impatient. "Close your eyes dear boy, and you will see her again." Tyrone covered Dipper's eyes and told him to open them on the count of three.

"1...2...3!"

Dipper opens his eyes to see Wendy at the end of the hallway looking up at the large painting. "Wendy, you're ok!" Dipper went to hug her, but was stopped by Sorrow Tyrone by pulling on the collar of his shirt. Dipper choked as he tried to brake free, and go to his main squeeze. "Not so fast my boy!" Tyrone pulled the boy harder away from his partner in crime, as Dipper choked Tyrone explained why he was pulling him back.

"*hack* What are you doing?*hack*"

"Dear boy, you can't just run up to someone else's girl."

"What are you talking abo-"

Dipper stopped as he saw another boy walk up to Wendy. Dipper knew this boy as Russell Benns. A tall browned haired boy with green eyes, who was a good friend of Wendy's for a very long time. Dipper helplessly watched as the boy walked to Wendy placing a kiss on her lips. Dipper's jaw dropped to the ground as he saw his partner in crime kiss another boy right in front of him! 1

"No, no, no, no it's not true, it can't be true!" Yelled Dipper who was trying to hold back his tears. Tyrone only watched the boy start to cry from the sight before him. "My child, you say it's not true, but look at the facts."

"It can't be real, it just can't be!"

Tyrone only smirked at his breaking heart as Dipper finally couldn't hold the tears any longer, and started to weep. Dipper turned away from Tyrone and ran as fast as his small legs could take him. Dipper finally stopped running when he thought he was far enough away from Tyrone. The situation reminded Dipper of a song from a movie he watched just days before with Wendy. But he only remembered half of the song, and sang it as he wiped his tears away.

"I sence there's something in the wind."

"That feels like tragedy is at hand."

"Although I'd like to stand by her."

"Can't shake this feeling that I have."

"The worst is just around the bend."

"And does she notice, my feelings for her?"

"And will she see how much she means to me?"

"I guess it's not to be."

Unknowingly to Dipper on the other side of the mansion Wendy thought of the same song, but couldn't remember the first part, so she started to sing the second part.

"What will become of my dear friend?"

"Where will his actions lead us then?"

"Although I'd like to join the crowd."

"In their enthusiastic cloud."

"Try as I may it doesn't last."

"And will we ever, end up together?"

"No I think not. It's nothing to become."

"For I am not the one."

Both of the children remembered the last part of the song, and with out them knowing they sang the last part at the same time.

"And will we ever, end up together?"

"No I think not. It's nothing to become."

"For I am not the one."

Meanwhile Heart attack Jack, and Sorrow Tyrone met up in the second floor of the mansion watching both children cry in pain. Their weeps of heartbreak and hurt was music to their ears. "Ah, Jack looks like everything went well."

"It sure did Tyrone. Those kids didn't know what hit them."

Both man started laughing at the children who was unknowingly being watched. "Well, I suppose it's time for the children to see each other again yes?"

"Yes, I suppose so Tyrone." 1

Jack snapped his fingers, and the hallways that had to two kids United without them knowing. The kids stopped crying and saw each in opposite directions of the hallway. "This should be entertaining to watch them fight over something we did."

"Indeed, my pitiful friend."

Both Dipper, and Wendy started running twords each in a fit of rage.

The kids were so mad at each other it wasn't even funny. (Well it was for Jack, and Tyrone.) Dipper was the first to speak wiping away the rest of his tears from his soft brown eyes.

"Why, why did you do it Wendy?!"

"Me, you started it Dipper?!"

"Popcorn Tyrone?"

"Yes, thank you very much Jack."

Dipper and Wendy continued to fight about who cheated on who, making it harder to believe each other. Dipper was on the break of running again when Wendy said he did it first.

"Wendy, Pacifica isn't even here!"

"Well, neither is Russell!"

The two stopped fighting after those last words were said. Dipper couldn't believe that. How could he? He saw it with his own two eyes, and now she's saying it wasn't her? "Is some kind of sick joke Wendy? Because if it is, it's not funny."

"I'm not kidding Dipper, I swear!"

Dipper wasn't sure if he could trust her anymore. After everything that happened that night, Dipper couldn't tell if Wendy was lying or telling the truth.

"Wait, so you really weren't with Russell?"

"Why would I be? Russell is like a brother to me. Plus he doesn't even know we are here."

When Wendy said "he's like a brother to her" Dipper knew she was telling the truth, but still wasn't sure why Wendy said he was with Pacifica.

"Then, why do you think I was with Pacifica?"

"Because I saw you with her."

"What, when?"

"When, I was being lead to an empty hallway with over 30 doors by a guy named Heart attack Jack. He told me if I listened to my heart beat, and which ever door matches it was where you were. I did what he said, and I did find you but, you were with Pacifica, and it hurt..."

Dipper didn't know what to think about this. Did she say a guy named "Heart attack Jack?" And why did he tell her that lie? 1

"Wendy, I was never there I was looking for you. I was worried about you."

"Then, why do you think I was with Russell?"

"Because I met this guy named Sorrow Tyrone, and he lead me to a hallway with a big painting of an old solider dude, and he told me to close my eyes and open them after three seconds, and you were there kissing Russell..."

"Wait, Dipper I think we've been tricked by those guys."

Jack spit out his popcorn when they realized what was really going on. Jack and Tyrone looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. 1

"Jack, you moron I thought you said she was completely heart broken, and couldn't think straight!"

"She was! And...Hey! Why are you pining this on me? You said the boy couldn't trust her anymore?!"

"He was! I guess the kids are smarter than we thought."

Dipper and Wendy ran to each other and hugged each other so tight they couldn't even breathe. "I'm sorry Wendy."

"I'm sorry too Dipper."

"We better find Jack and Tyrone and make them explain what is going on here."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go."

With that being said Dipper and Wendy both walked down the hallway looking for the two men. But unknowingly Jack and Tyrone were already a few steps ahead of them.


End file.
